48
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [CHANBAEK ll 2SHOTS ll BL] - (2/2): "Hei, Yeol! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."/Park ChanYeol merasakan sesak di bagian hatinya menyadari jika di kehidupan nyata ia lebih bodoh daripada sosok 'ChanYeol' yang digambarkan author dalam fanfiction '10080' itu-bahkan ia berkali lipat lebih kejam./"...kau memuakkan, Park."
1. Chapter 1

**standard disclaimer applied.**

Note: inspired and mentioned '10080' by exobubz

* * *

**...**

"_Author_ ini berhasil menggambarkan karaktermu dengan baik—" komentar dari pemuda tinggi itu berjeda ketika netra pemiliknya mengikuti kursor di layar _laptop_ di depannya yang digerakkan oleh sosok yang bertubuh lebih mungil di sisinya. "—terutama bagian kau menangis karena menonton drama."

"Kau juga."

"Hey! Aku tidak sejahat itu."

"Aku juga tidak secengeng itu."

"Kau bahkan menangis ketika membaca _fanfiction_."

Sosok mungil itu terdiam dan menoleh menampilkan_ iris_ yang telah basah miliknya.

"Demi Tuhan. Ini hanya sebuah _fanfiction_, Byun BaekHyun."

"Tapi ini terlalu menyedihkan, Park 'Giant' ChanYeol."

Dua sosok itu, _member_ yang menyandang sebagai _duo moodmaker_ boyband EXO; Park ChanYeol dan Byun baekHyun.

"Kita sudah sering membaca _fanfiction_, Baekie," desis ChanYeol. "Bahkan kita pernah membaca yang lebih parah."

Saat ini, EXO tengah menikmati jeda setelah _comeback_ mereka dengan _repackaged_ album 'Growl' sekaligus libur untuk menyambut _ChuSeok_. Anggota lain tengah menikmati acara mereka sendiri di ruang tengah _dorm_, minus LuHan dan Yixing yang memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kampung halaman mereka di China. Sementara BaekHyun dan ChanYeol, _well,_ mereka tengah berada di kamar mereka dengan _laptop_ yang _window_-nya menunjukkan sebuah situs AFF. Terima kasih untuk seorang _author_ asal Korea yang mau menerjemahkan sebuah _fanfiction_ yang tengah terkenal di kalangan _fans_ mereka ke dalam bahasa Korea. Sebuah _fanfiction_ berjudul '10080' dari _author_ ber-_penname_ _exobubz_.

Setelah jeda linimasa yang terjadi beberapa saat—yang terisi dengan isakannya atau desisan menolak ChanYeol—salah satu dari _main vocal _EXO K itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku memang sering menangis saat membaca _fanfiction_ yang menyedihkan tentang diriku, aku juga suka Matematika, walau aku tidak terlalu mengerti _binary_. Aku juga keras kepala dan yah, kau tahu nyaris semua isi dalam _fanfiction_ ini benar-benar kenyataan yang ada, 'kan?"

ChanYeol terdiam. Ia tak mengerti batas imajinasi seorang _author_. Bagaimanapun ia salut dengan _author_ ini. Bukan hanya cara menulisnya ataupun karena _pair _yang ia pilih adalah BaekYeol. Tapi, isi dari _fanfiction_ ini. Apakah _author_ yang menulis _fanfiction_ ini memiliki telepati? Karena jika iya, ChanYeol tidak akan heran dengan _fanfiction_-nya yang berisi—

"BaekHyun?"

Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan wajah SuHo _a.k.a_ JunMyeon, _leader_ mereka di pintu kamar.

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah minum obatmu?" _Angelic eyes_ milik SuHo menemukan netra bulan sabit BaekHyun. "Jangan lupa, nanti sore Manager-_hyung_ juga akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit."

—_**kenyataan.**_ BaekHyun tersenyum. Pemuda cantik itu mengangguk singkat pada sang _Leader_ sebelum SuHo menarik kepalanya dan menutup pintu pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kanker otak.

Adalah penyakit yang diderita BaekHyun dalam _fanfiction_ itu. Dan kanker otak jugalah yang tengah dideritanya saat ini.

Byun BaekHyun, member EXO K sekaligus _main vocal_ dari grup yang baru saja selesai melakukan promosi _comebak_, telah bertahan di atas panggung dengan penyakit yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja itu. Tidak ada yang tahu jika selama jeda setahun setelah _mini_ _album_ pertama sekaligus album debut mereka 'MAMA', saat mereka bersiap untuk promosi album ke dua, vonis dari dokter itu datang. Menjawab pertanyaannya soal _migrain_ yang sering muncul. Kankernya memang belum memasuki tahap akhir, tapi vonis tersebut sudah menjadi hukuman mati bagi Byun BaekHyun. Petinggi SM, SooMan-_sajangnim_ bahkan berniat untuk mengganti Byun BaekHyun dengan salah satu _trainee_, sebelum EXO _comeback_. Tapi, Byun BaekHyun dan seluruh _member_ tentu saja menolak. Walau niat Lee SooMan adalah demi kebaikan BaekHyun, pemuda keras kepala itu tetap menolak. Baginya, menjadi _member_ EXO adalah satu-satunya mimpi terindah yang saat ini digenggamnya.

Jika waktu hidupnya tak lama lagi, bukankah itu berarti Byun BaekHyun tak punya kesempatan untuk memikirkan mimpi yang lain?

Lee SooMan pun menyerah. Ia memberi waktu _hiatus_ yang lama untuk EXO sejak MAMA agar persiapan _comeback_ mereka semakin matang, sekaligus memberi waktu bagi Byun BaekHyun agar melakukan terapi dan berbagai macam pengobatan yang bisa memperpanjang waktunya untuk tampil bersama di atas panggung dengan _member_ lain. Dan sekarang, alasan jeda panjang setahun yang diambil EXO untuk _comeback_ menjadi masuk akal.

Selama ini, BaekHyun telah melakukan perannya dengan sangat baik. Dikenal sebagai _moodmaker_ di EXO. Ia banyak tertawa. Ia ceria. Ia bernyanyi dengan baik. Tersenyum dan sangat mengerti di mana posisi kamera. Ia sempurna. Ya, Byun BaekHyun telah menyembunyikan penyakitnya dengan sempurna.

Tak akan ada yang menyadari wajahnya yang terlalu pucat bahkan setelah _bb cream _dari _make-up noona_ menutupi wajahnya dengan ketebalannya yang luar biasa. Ia justru akan terlihat dengan kulit susunya yang memesona. Atau tubuhnya yang terlalu kurus dan semakin kurus. Hey, dari awal ia memang bertubuh kecil. Selalu di sisi KyungSoo yang sama-sama bertubuh kecil membuatnya mampu menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Atau bersama Park ChanYeol, kekasihnya itu juga akan membuat orang memandang ChanYeol-lah yang terlalu tinggi dan akhirnya tidak menyadari perubahan Byun BaekHyun. Beruntung ia berbeda dengan MinSeok, _hyung_-nya di EXO M yang berpipi _chubby_, membuat perubahan sekecil apapun pasti akan segera terlihat di tubuh pemuda manis itu.

Byun BaekHyun melakukannya dengan baik. Teramat sangat baik. Tak akan ada yang curiga. Termasuk dengan dirawatnya JongIn saat sang main dancer EXO itu cedera di tengah promosi 'Wolf'. _Fanaccount_ yang beredar saat itu KyungSoo-lah yang menunggu JongIn. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Byun BaekHyun pun tengah di berada di rumah sakit yang sama. Sekalipun ada yang curiga, pasti orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa ia mengunjungi JongIn. Itu saja. Karena memang selama _comeback_, ia menghentikan terapinya. Ia hanya tak ingin _fans_ tahu tentang semua ini. Ia tak ingin _fans_ kecewa, itu saja.

Biarlah mereka mengenalnya sebagai Byun BaekHyun yang biasanya. Byun BaekHyun yang—menyembunyikan sakitnya dengan—sempurna.

Lalu, setelah promosi _comeback_ ini selesai, BaekHyun beniat untuk melanjutkan terapinya, satu hal yang ia coret dari daftar selama promosi _comebak_ ini berjalan.

Byun BaekHyun akan mengambil liburan ChuSeok di rumah sakit.

"Kau tahu ketakutan terbesarku, Yeolie?"

ChanYeol terdiam, hanya _fairy eyes_-nya yang menatap BaekHyun memberi jawaban _non-verbal_ bahwa ia sudah tahu atau—_sok tahu?_

BaekHyun menggeleng dan tersenyum samar. "Tidak, Yeol. Aku tidak takut pada kematian. Karena pada akhirnya kematian itu pasti akan datang pada setiap manusia. Aku hanya takut—,"

ChanYeol menahan napas.

—_jika para fans mulai menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."_

ChanYeol tercekat. Ia tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Saat ini, BaekHyun memang masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi, suatu hari nanti—

—suatu hari nanti akan tiba hari di mana pemuda itu tak akan bisa menyembunyikan semuanya. Hari itu cepat lambat pasti akan tiba...

Diraihnya bahu mungil itu dalam peluknya. Ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Bahkan julukannya sebagai 'happy virus' pun seakan tercabut begitu saja saat ini. Sebuah belati tak kasat mata seakan mencongkel berbagai kalimat hiburan, menenangkan, dan apapun yang ingin ChanYeol sampaikan untuk Byun BaekHyun. Tapi, pada akhirnya, sang raksasa hanya terdiam memeluk kurcaci di dadanya.

"Jika efek dari penyakit sialan ini adalah seperti ini, seperti dalam _fanfiction_ ini, maka akan tiba saatnya aku tak bisa menari lagi, Yeol. "

"..."

"Aku tak bisa menyanyi lagi, suaraku tidak akan sekuat sekarang ini."

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan kalian yang lincah di atas panggung."

"..."

"Aku akan terbaring di penjara rumah sakit sementara kalian saling berpelukan di atas panggung."

"..."

"Gerakanku akan melambat. Dan keberadaanku pun pasti hanya akan merepotkan kalian."

"...hentikan."

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti konser kalian lagi."

"Kumohon berhentilah, Byun BaekHyun."

"Pada akhirnya ingatanku yang berkurang akan membuatku melupakan kalian! Melupakan EXO, melupakan para _fans_."

"Tidak. Kau akan sembuh."

"Aku akan mati, Park ChanYeol. Aku bahkan yakin para _fans_ akan melupakanku lebih dulu sebelum aku melupakan keberadaan mereka. Aku akan dilupakan. Sekalipun mereka mengingatku pasti itu sebagai _member_ EXO yang tidak berguna dan penyakitan."

"Diam!" ChanYeol memaksa wajah itu menatapnya. Tangan lebarnya menangkup kedua pipi yang kini basah teraliri sungai air mata, menahan wajah itu pada posisinya. Memaksa mata basah itu menemukan matanya.

"Tidak. Kau salah, Byun BaekHyun. Kau salah!"

"Park—!"

"—tidak. Dengarkan aku, Byun BaekHyun! Kau akan hidup selama apapun kau mau. Kau akan bersama kami selamanya. Kau akan bernyanyi dan menari di panggung yang sama dengan kami. Kau akan ikut kemanapun EXO mengadakan konser. Kau akan melihat para fans meneriakkan namamu. Para fans tidak akan melupakanmu. Mereka akan selalu mengingatmu. Mereka akan selalu mencintaimu, Byun baekHyun."

"Aku akan lumpuh. Aku tidak bisa menari atau berjalan lagi. Aku—,"

"—aku akan menggendongmu, Byun BaekHyun! Aku akan membawamu kemanapun kami pergi. Aku akan memastikan kau aman dipunggungku dan berada di panggung yang sama dengan kami. Aku akan melakukannya, BaekHyun. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Tapi—,"

"Kaupikir aku sama dengan Park ChanYeol yang ada di _fanfiction_ ini? Aku berbeda. Aku memang bodoh dan tidak peka. Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja."

"Ini nyata, Park ChanYeol! Penyakit sialan ini nyata. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, semua itu nyata."

"Karena itulah aku akan melakukan apapun, Byun BaekHyun."

BaekHyun terdiam. Sebuah kehangatan yang aneh menelusup dalam dirinya. Ya, selama ini ia bertahan dengan segala obat-obatan dan terapi yang menyakitkan hanya untuk impiannya, orang-orang terdekatnya dan para _fans_-nya. Ia telah mampu bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Ia berharap _fans_-nya tetap mencintainya, apa pun yang terjadi padanya. Ia berharap jika nanti ia kehilangan ingatannya, para _fans_ dan orang-orang yang dicintainya akan berbaik hati untuk mengingatkannya. Dan untuk saat ini, ia akan kembali bertahan dan berjuang untuk hidup yang akan segera terengut darinya. Selama dan sekuat apapun yang Byun BaekHyun bisa. Sampai hari itu tiba, ia akan berusaha tetap menjadi Byun BaekHyun yang ceria dan selalu tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Yeolie. Semua isi dari _fanfiction_ ini benar. Tapi, aku hanya ingin satu hal yang aku harap bukan kebenaran."

Mata-mata itu bertemu. "Apa?"

Jemari BaekHyun meremas kaos putih yang dikenakan ChanYeol pelan. "...KyungSoo.'

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, tak mengerti.

"Aku berharap kau tidak benar-benar berselingkuh dengan KyungSoo saat ini."

ChanYeol terkesiap. Pemuda tinggi itu terdiam. Tanpa suara, direngkuhnya pelan BaekHyun kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

Sayang sekali...

Byun baekHyun tak melihat gurat penyesalan di wajah Park ChanYeol.

Mungkin—

—mungkin tidak dengan Kyungsoo, tapi...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bersambung..._

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**special thanks to:**

**Loluuuuu** | _AnjarW_ | **yeolii** | _Guest_ | **SHY Fukuru**

_Regina Moccha Leonarista_ | | _SAM_ | | _surat kaleng_

**Guest** | _Unnamed EXOstand_ | **aspirerainbow** | _Guest_ | **baekyeolie**

_akit02_ | **Guest** | _anon_ | **Guest** | _ggg_

**baekggu** | _GaemGyu92_ | **Aiiu d'freaky** | _chenma_ | **Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**

_ByunnaPark_ | **daelogic** | _nissa_ | **chanbaekie** |_BaekYeoleuuu_

**CHOcocolate** | _noname_ | **deerlohan** | _SlytherSoul d'Malfoy_ | **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**

_RinRin_ | **chanbaekxoxo** | _KRISme_ | **shinelightseeker** | _bubbletea_

**summerbaek** _| binarichanbaek_ | **nita** | _parkbyun_ | **Tania3424**

_parkchonyal_ | **Park Baek Yeol** | _kwondami _| **baekangel** | _RaDisZa_

**Rin Kim .UT **| _Amortentia Chan_ | **Chyun** | _baek byun_ | **Reddish Bi**

_Xiadult_ | **byuna baek** | _Guest_ | **frea kim** | _Im lulu_

**byunswag** | _MidnightPandaDragon1728_ | **baektochan** | _Anaknya ChanBaek_

**qkrqudxo** | _FatinEXOtic_ | **Jihyun Kim | **_tia | _**mmillo |**_ ryanryu_

* * *

"_Kau tahu, Yeolie. Semua isi dari _fanfiction_ ini benar. Tapi, aku hanya ingin satu hal yang aku harap bukan kebenaran."_

_Mata-mata itu bertemu. "Apa?"_

_Jemari BaekHyun meremas kaos putih yang dikenakan ChanYeol pelan. "...KyungSoo.'_

_Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, tak mengerti._

"_Aku berharap kau tidak benar-benar berselingkuh dengan KyungSoo saat ini."_

_ChanYeol terkesiap. Pemuda tinggi itu terdiam. Tanpa suara, direngkuhnya pelan BaekHyun kembali ke dalam pelukannya. _

_Sayang sekali..._

_Byun BaekHyun tak melihat gurat penyesalan di wajah Park ChanYeol. _

_Mungkin__—_

—_mungkin tidak dengan Kyungsoo, tapi..._

.

.

.

.

.

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hidupku tak akan lama, Yeol. Aku tak punya waktu untuk jatuh cinta seperti _namja_ normal lainnya. Lucu ya? Selain penyakitan ternyata aku juga _gay_." BaekHyun tertawa pelan. Sebuah tawa getir atas hidupnya yang terlalu malang. Matanya sibuk memandang lukisan senja di depannya.

Saat ini, ia menunggu KyungSoo dan Manajer yang akan mengantarnya untuk check rutin. _Member_ lain tengah berada di kamar masing-masing dan sebagian di ruang keluarga menonton TV. Sementara ia sendiri tengah duduk dengan ChanYeol di balkon kamar mereka. Mereka tengah duduk di lantai dengan ChanYeol yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang akan _fans_ kita pikirkan jika tidak melihat penampilanku di panggung bersama kalian nanti?"

"Hm, mungkin mereka berpikir kau tengah sibuk dengan toko _eyeliner_ yang baru saja kau dirikan."

ChanYeol mengaduh ketika sikut BaekHyun menyentuh perutnya pelan, tentu saja dengan sengaja.

"Aku serius, Yeol."

"Aku juga serius, Baek."

BaekHyun tertawa lagi. Lalu, keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan jeda linimasa melintas pelan. Mata BaekHyun terpejam, menolak memandang senja yang jatuh di depan mereka. Ia berjengit ketika merasakan ChanYeol membenamkan separuh wajahnya ke ceruk lehernya. Ia tak ada keinginan untuk menyingkirkan kepala ChanYeol.

"Hei, Yeol...apa menurutmu _fans_ kita akan membenciku jika tahu aku ternyata _gay_?"

BaekHyun membuka matanya dan menatap matahari yang seolah enggan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

ChanYeol terdiam lama. "...tidak."

"Benarkah?"

Lampu di sekitar _dorm_ mereka mulai dinyalakan. BaekHyun merasa sinar itu menertawakan dirinya yang bahkan tak bisa untuk menjadi sinar untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin SooMan-_sajangnim_ bercanda dan ingin mengerjainya ketika pemilik power 'Light' di era MAMA diberikan padanya. Karena, ia bahkan berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah gerhana. Betapapun terlihat bersinarnya seorang Byun BaekHyun saat di atas panggung, betapapun indahnya senyum yang ia coba hadirkan untuk para _fans_, di balik semua silau kenyataan itu, ia hanyalah pemuda penyakitan yang bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan.

"Tentu saja. Pukul aku jika aku salah."

Lagi-lagi, BaekHyun hanya tertawa. Ia ingat jika 'memukul Park ChanYeol' adalah hobi _favorite_-nya.

"Aku akan memukulmu bahkan tanpa kauminta, Yeol."

Waktu seakan berlari dan tak mau untuk sekedar dijajari. Masih jelas terekam di ingatan BaekHyun yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menurun, awal pertemuannya dengan member EXO. Ia yang hanya mendapat waktu _trainee_ sebentar begitu bersyukur akhirnya bisa debut bersama sebelas member lainnya, setelah nyaris ditolak di banyak agensi.

Bagaimana suka duka mereka sebagai _boyband rookie_. Bagaimana tawa, tangis, canda, bahkan pertengkaran kecil yang sering terjadi.

Bagaimana rasanya memiliki _fans _dan dicintai.

Bagaimana rasanya bernyanyi di atas panggung, dan bergandengan tangan dengan member lain dan_—_bagaimana awal ia dekat dengan ChanYeol dan akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan _rapper_ bertubuh tinggi itu. BaekHyun merasa seakan baru kemarin jatuh cinta pada ChanYeol.

Ia tahu, jika ia 'menyimpang'. Tapi, jika cinta sudah berkata, _gender_ bukan lagi sesuatu yang sulit untuk ditembus. Apalagi, vonis sebagai penderita kanker otak yang disandangnya, membuatnya tidak yakin jika ia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

Jujur, hati BaekHyun seolah tertoreh belati ketika menghadiri pernikahan kakak laki-lakinya. Jika, untuk jatuh cinta secara 'normal' saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mungkin ia berharap bisa menikah nanti?

"Bodoh."

"Apa?" ChanYeol mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar kata 'bodoh' meluncur dari bibir BaekHyun.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Baekie."

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Yeol?"

ChanYeol terkesiap. Perlahan dijatuhkannya wajahnya kembali ke ceruk leher BaekHyun.

"Tentu saja."

Entah sejak kapan, ChanYeol merasakan panas di ujung-ujung matanya.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal menjadi pasangan _gay_-ku?"

Pelukan ChanYeol mengerat seiring dengan semakin dalamnya ia membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher BaekHyun, membuat pemuda mungil itu menggeliat kegelian.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, Baek."

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

ChanYeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan BaekHyun yang telah memutar posisinya sehingga pemuda itu setengah menghadap ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana aku harus membuktikannya?"

BaekHyun memejamkan matanya. Menunggu. Dan ChanYeol menarik napas sebelum akhirnya memajukan wajahnya dan menjatuhkn bibirnya tepat di dahi BaekHyun. Mengecup dahi pucat itu lama.

"Bukan begitu, Yeol." Alis kanan ChanYeol terangkat ketika BaekHyun mendadak menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Lalu bagai—hfft!" Bola mata ChanYeol membulat ketika BaekHyun mengeliminasi jarak dengan cepat dan mencium bibirnya. Bibir mungil BaekHyun melumat bibir ChanYeol dan mencoba memimpin untuk sesaat dengan menyusupkan lidahnya ke bibir ChanYeol. Tapi, naluri seorang _top_ milik ChanYeol bereaksi lebih cepat, ia nyaris larut dalam permainan BaekHyun dan tanpa sadar mulai membuka bibirnya—bukan untuk mengizinkan lidah BaekHyun masuk, tapi untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut BaekHyun.

"BaekHyun-_hyung_! Kau sudah siap?!" Suara KyungSoo di depan kamar mereka membuat ciuman itu berhenti dengan mendadak. Mereka menjauhkan wajah masing-masing yang telah memerah sempurna. Napas mereka tersengal dan masing-masing berusaha mendominasi oksigen yang ada.

ChanYeol seakan baru saja dihempaskan ke dunia nyata dengan sangat buruk.

"Ah...maaf..." BaekHyun merasa bersalah ketika melihat ekspresi menyesal di wajah ChanYeol. Ia bingung apakah ChanYeol menyesal karena KyungSoo yang menginterupsi mereka atau—karena BaekHyun telah lancang mencuri ciuman pertamanya?

"Sudahlah." ChanYeol berucap pelan seraya mencoba tersenyum, tapi gagal. Gurat penyesalan semakin terlihat jelas ketika pemuda itu mendahului BaekHyun untuk bangkit dan berjalan.

"Kau marah?" BaekHyun ikut bangkit dan berdiri di belakangnya. "Hei, Yeol!" Tangannya menyentuh kaos ChanYeol. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku telah lancang—karena aku tahu itu ciuman pertama kita. Maksudku, kita belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa." ChanYeol berkata datar dan menolak menatap BaekHyun.

"Kau marah? Tatap aku saat berbicara, Yeol." BaekHyun menarik kaos ChanYeol semakin kencang. "Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak suka diabaikan?"

ChanYeol mengehala napas dan berbalik untuk menghadapi BaekHyun. ChanYeol meletakkan tangannya di pundak BaekHyun, dan tersenyum.

"Dengar, aku tidak marah, ok? Aku hanya syok."

"Benarkah?" Sudut bibir BaekHyun tertarik sedikit.

"Tentu saja. Dan sekarang—" ChanYeol menunduk dan kembali menjatuhkan bibirnya ke dahi BaekHyun sesaat. "—kau harus segera pergi. Jangan biarkan KyungSoo dan Manajer-_hyung_ menunggu."

"_Aye, Captain!"_

ChanYeol tertawa, tangannya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak surai cokelat pemuda yang lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya itu sebelum dengan sigap BaekHyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol diikuti pandangan 'Jangan rusak tatanan rambutku, Bodoh'. Lalu, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar diiringi senyum penuh gigi dari ChanYeol.

"Hei, Yeol!" BaekHyun berdiri di belakang pintu. Ia menunduk. Tanganya memegang _handle_ begitu erat. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

"Apa?"

"Hahaha lebih baik kukatakan nanti saja." Sesaat, BaekHyun menoleh ke arah ChanYeol dan melempar tawa sekali lagi untuk pemuda di belakangnya. "Aku pergi dulu dan jangan merindukanku ya!"

Dan tubuh mungil itu pun meninggalkan pintu yang tertutup pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

"_Kau gila! Kalian semua gila!"_

_Mata peri seorang pemuda yang terkenal sebagai _happy virus_ EXO itu berkilat tajam menelanjangi sepuluh pasang mata lain di ruang utama _dorm_ EXO. Semua member EXO tengah berkumpul di ruang utama, minus BaekHyun dan sang manajer. Manajer tengah mengantarkan BaekHyun untuk chek rutin._

"_Dia benar-benar _gay_. Kalian tahu jika Byun BaekHyun itu benar-benar _gay_ dan kalian memintaku untuk menjadi _partner skinship_ dan _couple_-nya? Aku _straight_. Aku masih normal."_

'_Buagh!'_

_ChanYeol tersungkur ketika mendadak tinju Kris melayang ke wajahnya. _

"_Kris!" Jeritan member EXO lain terdengar ketika _leader _EXO M itu terengah-engah setelah mendaratkan pukulan untuk salah satu _rapper_ mereka._

"_Kris-_hyung_! Apa-apaan ini?" ChanYeol mendongak menatap Kris yang tengah membalas tatapannya. Jemarinya mengusap pipi kanannya yang sepertinya memar. Perih._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa berkata 'we are one' bersama EXO jika berkorban sedikit saja kau tidak bisa?!"_

_Mata Kris berkilat berbahaya._

"_Byun BaekHyun sekarat, Park ChanYeol. Dia teman kita, keluarga kita. Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung dicintai BaekHyun dengan setulus itu."_

"_Aku mencintainya sebagai sesama anggota EXO."_

"_Kalau begitu kau harus berkorban sedikit lagi."_

"_Menjadi _gay_ itu tidak sedikit, Kris! Itu menjijikkan!"_

"_Kau itu _homophobic_ yang memuakkan, Park. Menjadi _gay_ tidak akan menghilangkan nyawamu."_

_ChanYeol mendengus. Ia berdiri dan menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari anak-anak EXO lain. Ia tahu, jika ia telah kalah._

"_Publik dan _fans_ kita tidak akan tahu soal ini. Sekalipun tahu, kurasa banyak dari mereka yang bisa menerima."_

"_Tch! Berhentilah berpikir seolah kau masih berada di Kanada, Kris."_

"_Park ChanYeol!" Tubuh ChanYeol seakan tersengat ketika tangan Kris mencengkram kerah kemejanya, sedikit membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Sementara Yixing dan LuHan berusaha menahan Kris. "Dengarkan aku. Kita tidak tahu sampai kapan BaekHyun akan bertahan. Persetan dengan _homophobic_-mu. Kau akan mengataiku tidak peduli? Ya, aku tidak peduli, Park. Bahkan jika saja aku yang harus menjadi _couple skinship_ BaekHyun atau kekasih _gay_-nya. Aku bersedia. Tapi, BaekHyun memilihmu. Karena itu aku memohon kepadamu."_

_Kris melepaskan ChanYeol dan mengibaskan pegangan Yixing dan LuHan, membuat kedua orang itu mundur._

"_Aku memohon padamu, Park ChanYeol. Kami memohon padamu, untuk saat ini berpura-puralah." Nada suara Kris melembut._

"_Kau akan menyesal telah memaksaku melakukan ini, Kris."_

"_Kau yang akan menyesal jika saja kau tidak mau berhenti memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Park."_

_ChanYeol terdiam._

'_Klek.' Pintu _dorm_ mendadak terbuka. _

_Byun BaekHyun muncul diikuti sang Manajer._

_Wajah itu cerah saat menemukan mata ChanYeol. _

_Reflek ekspresi ChanYeol berubah. Ia melempar senyum ada pemuda mungil _roommate-_nya itu. BaekHyun melempar dirinya ke dalam pelukan ChanYeol dan sedikit lamban untuk menyadari memar di wajah pria tinggi itu. _

_ChanYeol membalas pelukan tubuh mungil BaekHyun disaksikan sebelas pasang mata lainnya._

_Dan saat itulah sebuah drama penuh kebohongan dimulai._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis MinSeok begitu menemukan ChanYeol yang tengah membungkuk di depan wastafel di dapur _dorm_ mereka. Sepertinya pemuda tinggi itu baru saja mencuci mulutnya dengan gila-gilaan.

"Ada apa ini?" JunMyeon yang baru masuk mengikuti arah pandang MinSeok dan menemukan obat kumur yang tinggal seperempat di samping Park ChanYeol.

ChanYeol menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya masih memegang pinggiran wastafel erat, sementara netranya menatap dinding bisu di depannya. "Bibirku baru saja dicium seorang _gay_."

"Ap—?"

"Ini menjijikkan." ChanYeol mendecih kesal, memotong pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan MinSeok. Sejak Kris dan _member_ EXO lain memintanya untuk menjadi 'kekasih' BaekHyun setelah era MAMA, sampai sekarang, ia masih saja merasa sedikit keraguan untuk melakukan hal itu.

Keheningan mengalun kemudian. Memberi waktu bagi MinSeok untuk menarik sebuah kursi di meja makan dan duduk di atasnya. Sementara JunMyeon memilih bersedekap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja dapur di sisi MinSeok. Wajah-wajah milik _leader_ dan anggota tertua EXO yang biasanya lembut itu mengeras.

"Kau lebih menjijikkan." Tatapan mata MinSeok menghujam tajam ke arah punggung ChanYeol yang masih membelakangi mereka. "Kau seharusnya mencintai dan menghargainya."

"Aku mencintai dan menghargainya sebagai seorang teman." ChanYeol memejamkan matanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk menemukan dua tatapan tajam dari _Hyung_-nya yang tepat menghujam ke iris cokelatnya.

"Tidak. Kau samasekali tidak menghargainya." Kali ini JunMyeon yang bersuara. "Kau itu _homophobic_ yang paling memuakkan."

"Semua _homophobic_ itu memuakkan, _Hyung_." Ia membagi berat tubuhnya pada wastafel dan melipat tangannya. Matanya berkilat mencoba membalas tatapan-tatapan menusuk dua pemuda di depannya.

"BaekHyun sekarat, Park. Seharusnya kau tahu, menjadi seorang _gay_ tidak akan membunuhmu." Nada suara JunMyeon naik dua oktaf.

"Kau sedang membicarakan 'hubungan'mu dengan Yixing-_hyung, _eh?" Sebuah kurva ambigu terbentuk di sudut bibir ChanYeol.

JunMyeon tercekat. Ingin rasanya ia menampar _dongsaeng_ di depannya. "Kanker yang diderita BaekHyun bisa membunuhnya kapan saja." JunMyeon memilih mengabaikan sindiran kurang ajar ChanYeol.

"Ck. Kau jadi semakin mirip Kris, JunMyeon..._hyung_."

ChanYeol mendongak. Kedua kelopaknya menutup sepasang biner miliknya. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Kalian pikir, aku tidak menderita harus berpura-pura seperti ini?"

"Kurasa Kris harus memukulmu sekali lagi untuk menyadarkanmu, Yeol," ucap MinSeok pelan. Ada amarah yang tertahan di dalam kalimat anggota tertua EXO itu.

"Ya, suruh Kris memukulku sekali lagi, _Hyung_. Dan biarkan aku lepas dari semua kegilaan ini. Biarkan aku lepas dari—!"

"—Yeolie..." Ketiga pasang mata reflek menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dapur _dorm_ mereka dan menemukan—

"BaekHyun?" kata MinSeok tertahan. Napasnya tercekat begitu melihat obyek yang tengah mereka bicarakan memasuki dapur.

—Byun BaekHyun, yang entah kenapa kembali ke _dorm_.

"Aku lupa obatku, _Hyung_," kata BaekHyun pelan seraya melempar senyum ke arah JunMyeon dan MinSeok yang kini benar-benar membatu. Mereka tidak menyadari sejak kapan _main vocal_ EXO itu datang. _Bagaimana jika BaekHyun mendengar—_

"Jika di dalam fanfiksi itu aku tidak jujur dan merahasiakan penyakitku, maka kali ini aku tidak akan menyembunyikannya. Toh kalian sudah tahu semuanya. Sekarang, aku hanya akan menjadi pengecut untuk tetap menyembunyikan penyakit ini dari penggemar kita."

—_percakapan mereka_.

"Hei, _Giant_!" BaekHyun mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan ChanYeol. Ia mencoba menahan lukisan lengkung senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Terima kasih telah mencintai dan menghargaiku sebagai seorang teman."

Tangan itu terjulur mengusap bibir ChanYeol dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya. Mencoba menghilangkan jejak bibirnya di sana. "Aku mencintaimu, Yeol. Maafkan aku yang menjijikkan ini. Aku pemuda yang penyakitan dan masih harus memaksamu untuk menjadi pasangan _gay_-ku. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku sadar diri. Menyadari hal ini sejak awal."

Mata yang dulu bercahaya, kini begitu keruh dan hampa. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menjejaki pipi pucat itu tanpa suara. "Maafkan aku... seharusnya aku tahu sejak dulu betapa kau menahan diri untuk terus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Pasti berat bagimu berpura-pura seperti ini. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol bagai terpahat dari batu. Matanya kosong menatap BaekHyun di depannya.

"Maafkan keegoisanku ini, Yeol."

SuHo dan MinSeok menahan napas. Mata mereka telah basah. Ribuan frasa yang coba mereka rangkai lenyap begitu saja.

"_Maafkan aku..."_

BaekHyun memangkas jarak untuk memeluk tubuh kaku Chanyeol. BaekHyun menyadari jika ia masih sependek saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Bahkan berjinjit pun tak akan bisa membuatnya sejajar dengan pemuda di pelukannya. Ia menyadari jika mungkin tinggi mereka tidak akan pernah sama, tapi BaekHyun ingat dengan begitu ia akan merasa nyaman jika ChanYeol memeluknya—membalas pelukannya. BaekHyun ingat—dan akan selalu ingat— bagaimana selama ini tubuh tinggi ChanYeol melindunginya, memeluknya, dan menjadi tempatnya bersandar saat ia lemah. BaekHyun akan ingat, walau kenyataan kini melukainya dengan hebat.

ChanYeol telah berpura-pura _gay_—pemuda itu membohonginya. Sakit, dada BaekHyun tersayat. Ia berperang dengan emosi dengan tubuhnya yang sekarat. Tapi, ia berpikir jika saja tadi ia tidak kembali ke _dorm_, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah tahu tentang ini. Mungkin—sampai kanker sialan itu mengalahkannya, ia akan selalu hidup dengan berbagai kebohongan yang ChanYeol berikan. Ia kesakitan, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan juga merasakan sebuah kelegaan.

BaekHyun memejamkan matanya. Menahan air mata dan mencari kekuatan. Ia menyelipkan lembaran kertas ke tangan yang berjemari besar milik ChanYeol yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, menggenggam jemari yang seharusnya begitu pas saat bersentuhan dengan jemari ramping nan mungil miliknya sebentar, dan berpikir bahwa mungkin nanti ia tak akan punya waktu untuk menggenggam jemari itu lagi. Jemari yang menularkan kehangatan saat saling terkait dan membentuk simpul erat. Lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah menampilkan punggungnya pada Park ChanYeol.

Kertas itu selalu ia bawa setelah mereka bersama-sama membaca _fanfiction_ beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kebersamaan mereka di mana ChanYeol masih bisa mengatakan bahwa pemuda tinggi itu akan menggendongnya jika saja kakinya sudah tak mampu dipakainya untuk menapak.

Lalu, vonis terakhir itu datang, bersama kejujuran yang menyakitkan.

Tapi, begini lebih baik. Sungguh. Bagi, BaekHyun kebohongan hanya akan menghadirkan rasa manis sekecap dan kemudian berubah menjadi pahit yang mampu membunuh.

Bodoh.

ChanYeol tahu—_seharusnya ia tahu sejak awal_ jika menjadi _gay_ tidak akan membunuhnya. Ia tidak akan mati hanya karena mencintai seorang Byun BaekHyun dan menjadi kekasih dari pria mungil yang tengah sekarat itu. Park ChanYeol merasakan sesak di bagian hatinya menyadari jika di kehidupan nyata ia lebih bodoh daripada sosok Chanyeol yang digamparkan _author_ dalam fanfiksi '10080' itu—bahkan ia berkali lipat lebih kejam.

_Bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti perasaan BaekHyun yang sudah sakit dengan cara seperti ini?_

_Manusia apa sebenarnya kau Park ChanYeol?_

"Kau ingat tadi aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu 'kan, Yeol?" BaekHyun berhenti tepat di tengah pintu. Bibir mungil itu bergerak, mencoba mengurai kalimat dengan perlahan.

"_**Terapiku gagal, Yeol."**_

Sayang, netra ChanYeol tak mampu menembus kepala bersurai cokelat pemuda itu untuk sekedar melihat ekspresinya. Hanya organ auditorinya yang berusaha menangkap getar yang BaekHyun keluarkan, sementara udara mencoba menyampaikannya dengan perlahan.

"Terapiku gagal karena semua sudah terlambat. Kau tahu bukan, kalau selama promosi EXO aku benar-benar menghentikan terapiku?"

"..."

"Aku tidak melakukan terapi seperti kemo karena aku tidak ingin _fans_ kita curiga saat rambutku satu persatu berjatuhan."

"..."

"Aku berharap bisa bertahan bersama kalian. Bukankah kau bilang kau akan menggendongku saat aku tak mampu berjalan lagi?"

"..."

"Kuharap setelah ini, kau tidak melupakan janjimu, Yeol. Kita masih bisa berteman 'kan? Bukankah EXO adalah keluarga? Aku tetap ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini untuk _fans_ dan orang yang mencintaiku. Karena untuk sekarang, aku hanya berharap _comeback_ nanti bukan—"

Park ChanYeol terjatuh ketika gravitasi menarik tubuhnya. Sebuah belati tajam tak terlihat seolah baru saja ditusukkan tepat ke hatinya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya meremas kertas yang baru saja BaekHyun berikan.

—_kebersamaan terakhirku dengan EXO."_

Biner basahnya menatap nanar punggung BaekHyun yang menghilang di balik pintu. BaekHyun tidak akan kemana-mana—tidak untuk saat ini, tapi ChanYeol merasa bahwa pemuda itu telah pergi jauh. Dan sebentuk rasa aneh menyebar mengikuti darahnya mengalirkan friksi menyakitkan dalam tiap helaian napasnya.

"_Kau yang akan menyesal jika saja kau tidak mau berhenti memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Park."_

KiniPark ChanYeol benar-benar menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa berkata 'we are one' bersama EXO jika berkorban sedikit saja kau tidak bisa?!"_

"_Lucu ya, selain penyakitan ternyata aku juga seorang _gay_."_

"_Apa yang akan _fans_ kita pikirkan jika tidak melihat penampilanku di panggung bersama kalian?"_

"_Hei, Yeol...apa menurutmu fans kita akan membenciku jika tahu aku seorang _gay_?"_

"_Kau itu _homophobic_ yang memuakkan!"_

"_Menjadi seorang _gay_ tidak akan membunuhmu, Park!"_

"_Terapiku gagal, Yeol."_

"_Sekarang aku hanya ingin bertahan untuk fans dan orang-orang yang mencintaiku."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

00100010 01000001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01101000 01100001 01100111 01101001 01100001 00100000 01100010 01101001 01110011 01100001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110011 01100101 01101111 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01100101 01101110 01100111 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01110101 01101100 01110101 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01110011 01100001 00100000 01101000 01101001 01100100 01110101 01110000 01101011 01110101 00100000 01111001 01100001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101001 01100100 01100001 01101011 00100000 01100001 01101011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101101 01100001 00101110 00100000 00110011 00110110 00110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110010 01101001 00100000 01100001 01100100 01100001 01101100 01100001 01101000 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101011 01110100 01110101 01101011 01101011 01110101 00100000 01111001 01100001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101001 01110011 01100001 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01101011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100001 01101101 01100001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000101 01011000 01001111 00101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100101 01101101 01110101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01101110 01100111 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101110 01100111 01100111 01100101 01101101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01111001 01100001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101001 00100000 01101011 01101001 01110100 01100001 00101100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 01110101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01101011 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101101 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100001 01100110 01101011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110100 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100001 01110011 01100001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110000 01101001 01101000 01100001 01101011 01101011 01110101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101101 01100001 00100000 01101011 01100001 01110011 01101001 01101000 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01100001 01101000 00100000 00100111 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110000 01110101 01110010 01100001 00101101 01110000 01110101 01110010 01100001 00100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101011 01110101 00101100 00100000 01000111 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110101 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101101 01110101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100010 01101001 01101000 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101101 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110010 01101001 01110000 01100001 01100100 01100001 00100000 01101011 01100101 01110011 01100101 01101101 01110000 01100001 01110100 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101011 01101001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01101011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100001 01101101 01100001 00101110 00100010

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Selesai...**_

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
